


Ripples 7

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Simon work out some problems in their new relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 7

## Ripples 7

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim and Simon work out a few problems in their new relationship. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being sexually and emotionally involved with others, don't read this series. This is slightly AU and has a prominent original character. 

* * *

Ripples 7  
by Grey 

"How does one kid have so much stuff?" Jim shook his head and smiled as he got out of the elevator to his place, Simon stepping right behind him. 

"He's a teenager with two homes, but Daryl takes after his mom when it comes to not traveling light." 

"I still don't think that one extra bookshelf's going to be enough." 

"It'll have to do for now. Thanks for helping me put the damn thing together." 

Jim pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door as he spoke. "Ever think about moving to a bigger place?" 

"Thought about it, but right now I just don't have the money." 

"I could help." 

Simon stopped for a second before he grinned. "Thanks, Jim, but things are fine." 

"The offer's always open." Dropping the keys in the basket by the door, Jim stepped in and halted. "Shit." 

"What?" 

"Sandburg?" When he didn't get an answer, he stalked back to his partner's bedroom and then the bathroom. "Son of a bitch." 

"What's going on?" Simon shut the door and frowned. "Is he gone?" 

"He knows he's not supposed to go anywhere. He's on bed rest for another two days. I don't fucking believe him." 

"His car's still downstairs, so he couldn't have gone far." 

"Unless he had someone pick him up." 

"Drew?" 

"Maybe." Jim glanced around and then rubbed his forehead. "Not even a fucking note. Damn it." Walking over to the phone, he picked up the receiver and punched in Drew's number. After a few rings the answering machine picked up, so he left a message. "Sandburg, get your ass home or to bed. Either way, call me." 

"Subtle, Jim." 

"I'm not in the fucking mood for subtle." He slammed the phone down and headed for the refrigerator. "I don't know why he does this. Must think he's immortal or some such shit." Opening the door, he got a beer and motioned to Simon. "Want one?" 

"No, thanks. I'll fix coffee." 

"Have a seat. I'll do it." 

"Sure." Simon settled down on the sofa, his long arms stretched out over the back, his face shadowed in the low light. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you so pissed?" 

"Why?" 

"I may call him kid, but Sandburg's a grown man. If he goes out, he goes out. It's not your job to guard him." 

"I know that." Jim frowned, unsure of Simon's hurt tone as he finished making the coffee. "It's just that he's my partner. He's more like family than family, you know?" 

"I think I do, but you've got to loosen the reins some, man, or he's going to choke on all this goodwill aimed his way." 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, I do. He'll do what you tell him to a point, but bottom line, he does what he wants." 

"Which is why he got hurt in the first place." 

"He got hurt because he cares about you. Sometimes I even think..." 

Jim stepped closer. "Sometimes you even think what?" 

"Never mind." 

"Say it." Crossing his arms, Jim waited for the words he expected. 

"You already know what I think." 

"You think he's in love with me." 

"Yeah, I do." 

"He loves me, Simon, but it's not like the love we have." Moving to sit down, he leaned in, his fingers lightly brushing the back of Simon's neck as he spoke softly. "I love you, and what I feel for Blair has nothing to do with that." 

"I wasn't talking about how you feel. I was talking about Sandburg." 

"It's not like that between us." 

Simon's eyes closed as he drank in Jim's touch, his voice getting even more husky. "But you do love him, Jim." 

"Sure, but it's not the same thing." 

"But it could be." 

Jim sighed and pulled away, his face grim and frustrated. "Okay, where's all this coming from?" 

Simon's face softened as his eyes dilated with desire. His hand landed on Jim's thigh and refused to be pushed away. "Beats me. I just know that sometimes I worry that what we have might not last because you've always got Blair waiting." 

"But he's not waiting. He's with Drew." 

Shaking his head, Simon scooted closer, his voice a deep whisper as he spoke between kisses along Jim's neck. "Is he?" 

"Sure he is." 

"You sure?" 

Jim surrendered to the touches, the strong hands stroking up and down his chest, down to his crotch, the lips exploring his ears and along his jawline. "Oh, god, that feels great." 

"Tastes good, too." 

Jim bucked his hips as Simon stroked him through his jeans, his mouth latching on to the larger man's as the zipper slid down over his erection. Nipples stood up, hard and ready as Simon pushed him back and dipped down to lift his shirt to suck and nibble. 

Just as air cooled bare belly, the door opened, and he heard Blair's gasp. "Oh, shit, man, I'm like really sorry." 

Jim jerked up and pulled away, standing with his pants still open. "Where the fuck have you been?" 

"Just out walking." 

"Out walking? You're supposed to be in bed." 

"Looks like I'm not the only one." 

Jim glanced down at himself and glared as he zipped up over his withering cock. "Don't change the subject. You know what the doctor said, complete bed rest for two more days. Walking doesn't count as rest, not even if you're sleepwalking." 

Shrugging, Blair closed the door and put his keys in the basket beside Jim's. The bruises yellowed his face and neck, his stiff movements evidence of the rest of the damage. "I just needed to get out for a minute, that's all." 

"Jesus, Chief, do you really want your brain to bleed out your ears?" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jim added in a more controlled tone, "You could've at least left a note." 

"I'm sorry." Waving a hand, Blair added, "Hey, Simon. Sorry about the bad timing." 

"Me, too, but I'm glad you're all right." Simon stood up and patted Jim on the shoulder. "I guess I'll head out." Before he could protest, Simon kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at the station." 

"You don't have to go, Simon." 

"Yeah, I do." 

The door shut and Jim closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "Shit." 

After several long moments, Blair whispered, "I'm really sorry, man. I didn't mean to ruin things like that." 

"Forget about it. This isn't about you, not really." 

"I don't understand." 

"Never mind." Jim turned and took in his partner's weakened features, the pale skin, the slightest tremor to his hands. "You need to get back to bed. I'm serious, Chief. You're not well yet." 

Reluctantly, Blair nodded and headed to the bedroom before he hesitated. "You should call him when he gets home, or better yet, go on over and spend the night. I promise to stay put." 

"It's okay. Simon and I are fine." 

"He needs to know that, Jim." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you didn't see his face when I first came in the door and you pulled away. Go see him, man. Show him who comes first." 

Jim snorted and ran his hand back over his short hair. "I can't believe this." 

"What?" 

"I'm actually considering taking your advice on romance." 

"Scary, huh?" 

"Yeah." Jim smiled, but then shook his head. "God, I'm such a schmuck." He stepped closer, his face close to Blair's. "Promise me you'll behave first." 

"I promise. Just go and do what you have to. Simon's too good to lose." 

Jim stopped and puzzled over the tone, the serious dread he detected in his friend's voice. "Lose?" 

"He tries, Jim, but he doesn't understand about this sentinel business. Don't let it come between you two." 

Easing just a step closer, Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Are we talking about Simon and me or you and Drew now?" 

"Just go see him, Jim." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Because I can't. I don't know what's going to happen with Drew. I just know I don't want you to lose a man like Simon because he thinks he's second on your list." 

Jim clenched his jaw, holding back the words that he couldn't say, the words that might end the world as he knew it. "Thanks, Chief. You've got his number." 

"Yeah, now go get fucked, man." 

"Crude, Sandburg, crude." 

"Just go do it." 

His cock still aching and begging for Simon's lost touch, Jim did just that. 

* * *

"Hey, Simon, you busy?" 

"Do I look busy?" 

Jim studied his lover stretched out on the chaise lounge of his deck, his ankles crossed. He held a cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. "No. You look relaxed and seriously decadent." 

"I am. Have a seat. The kid okay?" 

"Seems to be." 

"Good. How about us? Are we okay?" 

"I hope so." 

"Me, too." The older man finished off his drink and put the glass down before he took several long puffs of his cigar. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." 

Jim sat on the edge of the other lounge chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs and his hands fisted together. He took several long, calming breaths before he spoke, wishing like hell he had Blair's gift for expressing his feelings. "Blair's important to me. I won't deny that." 

"Wouldn't do you any good if you did." 

"I know. It's just that you're important to me, too. Haven't you ever loved two people at the same time?" 

Simon's eyes met his, the dark swallowing up all the light around it. "Jim, I know there are all kinds of love, and I know I'm your friend, a friend who was there when you needed someone." 

"Are you saying you think I just used you?" 

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying you needed something Blair couldn't give. I was there. I love you, but I don't know if I can compete for your feelings, not like this, not when I know deep down you'd never intentionally hurt me, but you will before it's over." 

Jim stood up, the tension almost more than his muscles could bear. "You really think that I chose you as some sort of consolation prize? I couldn't have Blair, so I'll just let my captain fuck me? Is that what you think?" 

"No, I just..." 

"That's what you said. How long have you known me? Do you think I'd lie about loving you? Well, do you?" 

Simon's eyes narrowed as he leaned over and put out his cigar. He stood up slowly and stepped closer, his voice a hushed command. "Go inside." 

"What?" 

"I said, go inside. Now." 

"Yes, sir." His gut knotted tighter as he walked inside the house, Simon closing the glass doors and shutting the blinds. "Simon?" 

"Don't talk. It's my turn." 

Swallowing hard, he just nodded and took in the predatory gleam aimed in his direction. His cock woke up again and wanted touching, leaked anxiously in anticipation of those large, expert hands stroking him so nicely. Simon stepped closer, his body heat fanning his desire. "I know you're not lying about loving me, Jim. That's never been the issue. I just think you're lying about your feelings toward Blair." 

"It doesn't matter. He's with someone else. He's always with someone else." 

"I said no talking." Simon lifted a single finger and traced over Jim's lower lip, his eyes following the movement. "No matter who he's with, he's with you when you need him. Drew, me, we're in the same boat, sorry bastards caught between some sentinel-guide spiritual shit and our feelings for you. I have to be honest, Jim, I don't know if I can do it." 

Before he could protest, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. Simon kissed him deep with his other hand cupping the back of his head, the low moans vibrating through his skin. A tongue ravished his mouth, the battle for dominance easily won, surrender a given. Pulling back, Simon then rested his forehead against Jim's. "But I'm damn sure going to try." 

Caressing the side of Simon's face, Jim fought the stinging blur of vision as he spoke softly. "Thank you." He ran the back of his hand up the side of his lover's whiskered face, the light brush a direct heat to his groin. "Let's go to bed." 

"You know the way." 

"Oh, yeah." Jim stripped on his way down the hallway, his body sweating, his ass throbbing with impatience. He lay on the bed, naked, and stretched out, his arms above his head. Quietly, he watched in admiration while Simon took off his clothes and folded them on the chair. 

Moving closer, he stood at the end of the bed, eyeing Jim, licking his lips. "God, you're so beautiful." 

"You're no slacker yourself." 

Using his knees to part Jim's legs, he kneeled between them. Hands palmed Jim's chest as Simon loomed over him, his body dark like shadow, firm and rich with a smoky scent, his cock jutting out even darker with a pearly glint at the tip. Jim captured the erection and stroked as Simon ravished his exposed neck, the rough play of beard and teeth burning him up. Flashes fired up his spine as Simon pumped into his hand, his mouth wicked and savage along his body. The terrible contrast of wind and spit, of teeth and tongue, soft and hard, all whipped him into want, the desire to be handled stronger than ever. He groaned his plea as Simon countered with his whole body pressing down, forcing his hand to still. 

Slowly, Simon rose up, his face so solemn and dripping with sweat. He took a few seconds and opened the drawer beside the bed and retrieved the lube and condom. Urgently, he lifted Jim's legs to his shoulders and poured the slick fluid over his hands, his fingers pressing in, the easing into the private circle like cool fire, the stretch sizzling Jim's ass up through his whole body. Tiny shudders ravished him more as every stroke inside grew deeper, more steady, the rhythm forcing his breaths to grow more ragged and sparse. 

Finally, with almost no loss of rhythm, Simon rolled on the condom. He positioned his cock against the slippery hole and pushed, the easing in like a swamping pressure, Jim's lungs catching on the far edge of pain, the keen side of pleasure. Slowly at first and then with more force, Simon entered him, baby pushes inch by inch until completely resting inside. Groaning, his own erection and balls drawing up, Jim shoved. "Come on. Do it." 

Without speaking, Simon leaned forward and kissed him, Jim's knees pushed back even further. Growling, the older man pulled his cock back and then thrust back in, each motion pounding, each ram forward sending ripples through every muscle. Gripping the sheets, Jim closed his eyes, his body's building release spinning his brain into a carousel of wild colors, jungle greens and crimson. The sudden rush of coming stunned him, his cries swallowed by the loss of air, the jerking release holding him captive as Simon rode him even harder. Finally, his lover spasmed and stayed still, his own finish awesome. 

After a few moments, Simon relaxed and groaned in satisfaction as he withdrew carefully. Rolling over on his belly, Jim relished the weary ache riding up his backside. He watched in detached amusement as Simon got up and headed to the bathroom. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of running water, the rustle of fabric against skin. In a few moments, his lover returned with a warm washcloth to clean him. Afterwards, he snuggled in close and let Simon hold him. "Thanks." 

"That works both ways." Lying there, their breathing slowed before Simon sighed. "You know, it's going to be hard not to touch you tomorrow." 

"I know." 

"How did you and Jack manage?" 

Stiffening, Jim shook his head and pulled the sheet up over their bodies. "I don't want to talk about Jack right now." 

"I'm sorry. I just thought..." 

"Jack's dead. Besides, there's no comparison between what I had with him and with you. He didn't love me." 

"What?" Simon pulled back and stared as Jim sat up. "What are you talking about?" 

Running his hand back over his head, Jim bit his lip and wanted more than anything not to talk about his dead partner. "Can't we do this another time?" 

"I need to know, Jim. I thought you two were together." 

"We were, but he was with Emily, too. She's the one who didn't want it. As far as Jack was concerned, he loved her and would've stayed with her if she hadn't called it quits." 

"Is that why you slept with her that night?" 

Fighting back the urge to jump out of bed and run from the house, Jim turned and met dark eyes instead. "I don't know. I really don't. Maybe. Maybe I just thought I could find some reason why he'd want her instead of me." 

"That sounds pretty fucked up." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Arms wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him back to solid chest, Simon's heart loud and steady. "It's over. I'm sorry I brought it up." 

Lying there, nestled and calm, his head on Simon's shoulder, his palm over his heart, Jim whispered, "He never really loved me." 

"You don't know that." 

"Yeah, I do." 

"I'm sorry." Simon took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "I love you, Jim." 

"I know. That's why I came over. I don't want to lose you." 

"You won't." 

"I know you're afraid of the sentinel stuff. I am, too, but it's part of who I am. I wish I could just turn it off, but I can't." 

"And you shouldn't have to." Hugging him closer, Simon kissed his cheek and then scooted them down to lie together under the covers. "Stay the night?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that. You think the neighbors will notice?" 

"Probably." 

"Won't that be a problem?" 

"Probably." 

Nodding, Jim settled into the comfort, a profound solace weaving through his body as he relaxed into the arms of his friend and lover for the first of many times to come. 

The end 


End file.
